


Hajime's Lustful Despair

by nekoshy13



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Despair, Game Spoilers, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Triggers, Yaoi, despair disease, liar's disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10121279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoshy13/pseuds/nekoshy13
Summary: WARNING 18+!Hajime ends up going to the hospital where Mikan is treating the patients that have been diagnosed with the despair disease. However He is also infected with it and decides to use it on a certain patient that is infected with the liar's disease. Features rape, mind torture, and possibly might trigger some people.





	

WARNING! MINOR SPOILERS TO CHAPTER 3 OF SUPER DANGAN RONPA 2

Hajime was just sitting in the hospital waiting room. He was nervously shaking, he felt something wrong. He started to feel warm all over and his feet made him stand on his own. Mikan rushed out one of the patient rooms. He walked over to her and grabbed her arm.

“Ha-hajime! please let go! I have to go check on Nagito’s condition.” She pleaded.  
“Please let me help. I would like to check on him. You can go check on Akane or Ibuki.”   
“you sure?!? He was in bad condition last night. He was barely breathing.”  
“Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of him.” He let go of Mikan and let her run off to check on a different bed ridden patient. 

Hajime opened the door to Nagito’s hospital room. Nagito was standing in a corner that was near his bed. The luckster was in better condition but Hajime could still see the Despair disease was still in effect. Taking this advantage, he walked closing to Nagito reaching for his shoulders.

“Go away Hajime. I can’t stand being in the same room.” This was a lie of course.  
“Stop telling me that. It makes me want to stay.” Hajime pulled himself closer to the taller man’s face. His face got red while his eyes kept staring into Nagito’s.

“Why are you still here? I thought I told you to go away.” He kept lying.

“That liar’s disease is making it hard for me to stay away. You’re voice says no, but I know what you really want.” Hajime pulled Nagito closer and gave him a kiss. 

His body started to heat up even more. He couldn’t stand this anymore. He pushed Nagito onto his hospital bed. Hajime’s hands started to reach for the knot that kept Nagito’s gown together. Only for Nagito to put his hands over Hajime’s arms to push away only for it to fail. To prevent the luckster from escaping, he undid his tie on his neck and used it to keep him attached to the bed.

“Hajime why are doing this?”  
“I can’t resist. You have such beautiful pale skin. I wonder how it would taste like if I marked it with my teeth.” He pulled the gown apart and took a bite at Nagito’s neck.  
“Hinata kun!” Nagito started to blush and gasp for air. 

Hajime bit as hard as he could, almost drawing blood and ignoring all of Nagito’s plead. He licked the now bruised skin’s bite mark. Only taking it farther pulling the gown along the way.

“Hi-Hinata kun I don’t know what's gotten into you, but please don’t stop.” Nagito wiggled hoping to break from his binds.  
“About time you started telling what i wanted to hear.” Hajime’s face was fully blushing while his eyes glowed red with despair. “Tell me something, when was the last time, you’ve ever felt this? This sort of burning desire.” He ran his hand over a now hard nipple only to give it a painful pinch. 

“Hinata kun please. I’m not feeling warm all over.” His chest started to move up & down with his breathing. “It would be such a shame if you took advantage of me.” He started to give an evil giggle. 

At this point, Nagito is giving into Hajime’s actions. Maybe the hope of Hajime finally giving into killing his worthless pathetic self. But he didn’t want Hajime to kill him like this. Killing him while in despair wasn’t part of the plan of becoming a stepping stone for hope. 

“ It would be wouldn’t it? I can tell you would be into that though. You’re just a complete freakshow, a sadist’s wet dream.” Hajime Finally had the entire gown open showing off the victim’s checkered undergarments with a certain surprise that was poking up. “Aww I knew you were enjoying this. Hate to end it but playtime is over. Let's get to the real fun.” 

Hajime grabbed the top of Nagito’s underwear and pulled it down. He kept staring down at the hard uncovered lower parts for a few seconds before drooling at the sight in front of him. Nagito was helpless in this position as he believed his luck would stop this. Sadly nothing was happening. No one was coming in to stop Hajime, not even Mikan who was the shsl nurse that should’ve came to put an end. 

Maybe this was just bad luck & something will come out of it! The only thing he could understand is that Hajime was enjoying it. He snapped back into reality when he felt Hajime’s warm tongue start to run down his body. Starting from his chest, going lower to stop at his hip. He gave the fragile teen’s hip a severe bite that made him cry out. There’s another mark of territory for Hajime. He repeated on the other hip making matching bite marks. However Nagito felt strange after that. He stopped crying out and let out a soft moan. 

“See, I knew you were enjoying it. You’re sick so let me take care of you. I can make you feel all better. If it helps, Imagine me in a cute nurse outfit. You would want that would you?” He asked while sticking two of his fingers in Nagito’s mouth. “Suck them. Ah yes. That’s right, just a little harder. Get them all wet.” Hajime moaned at the feeling of Nagito sucking his fingers. He pressed them down harder on his tongue before pulling them out. 

“I don’t know what you’re going to do next.”  
“I think you do. Your liar disease is making this too easy. This is for making me have fantasies of touching your disgusting body.” Hajime pushed his wet fingers inside Nagito’s entrance.

“Hinata-kun! Don’t be so gentle i’m not a virgin!” More lies but they were the kind Hajime loved hearing. 

He pushed his finger so far inside that he could feel the luckster’s sensitive prostate. He rubbed it making the guy under his care moan and squirm. This made Hajime hard as his ahoge (and another part of his body) pointed up. He could see Nagito starting give in and just accept it. When he was finally done watching Nagito squirm around he pulled them out and unzipped his pants.

“You better be ready. Cause i’m not holding back now.” He pulled everything down and pushed himself all the way inside. He went as rough as he wanted. Ignoring anything Nagito tried to prevent the Reserve student from having his fun.

“Hinata… Hinata-kun doesn’t feel too big inside me.”  
“Then you won’t mind what’s next.” Hajime put a tight grip on the pale guy’s bruised hips and continued thrusting.   
“Not to hard!” Nagito’s words were being mixed around. Hajime was starting to get used the liar’s mixed feelings for him. It felt like another person was taking control over Hajime’s body and was manipulating what Nagito should feel. Worst part of despair was that it was working on both of them.

“AH! No more Hinata-kun! Please just, ah!” Hajime pulled his shirt off and stuffed it in Nagito’s mouth to silence him.  
“If you want me to continue you will stop being so loud before we get caught.” He lifted Nagito’s hips up pushing as deep as he could inside. Only muffles could be heard along with the slamming of skin contact between the two. Nagito arched his back craving for Hajime to give him some release.

“ Oh I guess it’s only fair that I help you get off before filling your ass up.” Hajime flipped nagito over on his stomach and reached for his most sensitive areas. Every thrust was greeted with rough stroke to the lucky student’s cock and pinch to his nipple. Along with Hajime nibbling on Nagito’s ear accompanied with a few soft moans of encouragement. After a few minutes Nagito gave into Hajime’s burning touch and came all over the handsome devil’s hand.

“Hinata-kun.” Nagito managed to muffle clearly for Hajime to finally understand. He pulled the shirt out to give him a chance to speak or possibly beg.  
“What is it? Hurry so I can back to having my way.”  
“I want…” His huffing and puffing for air made it difficult to speak. “I want you to…”  
“Quit stalling!”  
“I want you to break me! I want you to use me, Let me have a purpose. Fill me with a part of you.” He was drooling and face was completely blushing red. His eyes had the swirls of despair in them. He was giving into Hajime and let him take control. 

“Glad to finally hear that.” He pushed himself all the way in and dug his nails into Nagito’s hips. Nagito started gripping the bed rail enjoying his punishment. One final hard thrust and Hajime came inside filling Nagito’s insides.

“Thanks… Hinata-kun-” Before he could finish thanking Hajime, he was silenced   
“As of now, just call me Izuru. Izuru Kamukura.”  
“Of course. Hehe.”

All was interrupted when Mikan returned. She screamed trying to pull Hajime away from Nagito. She then untied Nagito and started to redress him. She looked at Hajime in shock before trying to push him out of the room. Sadly it failed as Hajime grabbed Mikan and dragged her out of the room. Slammed the door behind her and moved one of the tables to block the door keeping the nurse out. Hajime/Izuru turned around to find a crawling Nagito figure holding on to his new master’s leg.

“May I have permission to…”   
“You better not bore me.” Izuru grabbed a handful of Nagito’s fluffy hair and gave it a harsh pull.  
“Ah! Master!” His eyes lit up enjoying the cruelty he is given like it's some kind of reward for being worthless.

Hajime no, Izuru has now broke Nagito back into being a remnant. Reverted back to his old servant self, ready to do anything he is ordered to do. This is only the beginning though, as Izuru has a much more deviant plan in store. Jabberwock Island will never be the same.


End file.
